dreams of childhood love
by kitt1101
Summary: yuki is a new student in the konoha academy.. he makes friends with naruto, sasuke, and other students.. but what lies of her past? she and sasuke.. or is naruto..?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i don't own the characters in naruto.. Kishimoto Masashi owns them.. i am only borrowing them for my story.. hope you like it.. thank you..

Pappy 1 – The New Girl

A 15 year-old girl was running to school when suddenly she bumped to a guy.

"Ow.. My head." she reacted as she stood up.

"Hmm.." he noticed her beautiful long black with shades of blonde colored hair.

She immediately picked her things and apologized. She didn't even bother looking at him. She glanced at her watch and continued running her way to her new school. As soon as she reached the main gate, she glanced again at her watch. "Damn! It's already quarter past seven. I'm totally late," she said catching her breath. "Yet, it's my first day to my new school I'm hell late… **_Sob.. Sob.._**" she added.

She entered the hall and looked for her locker. "What number is it again?" She grabbed a piece of paper inside her bag and checked her locker number. "1101, huh? Interesting number.." she patiently looked for the locker. "Found it!" She placed her things inside and went to Hokage's office.

"Ohayo" Sir Iruka greeted entering the classroom.

"Ohayo, Iruka-sensei" the class greeted.

"Ok. We will be having a new seating arrangement"

"Really?" Choji asked.

"Yes." He simply replied. "There's a new student in the academy. And Tsunade-sama asked me to arrange your seats." He added.

"A new classmate." Everybody murmured and started create some noise. "Is he handsome?" Ino asked. "Is he much like Sasuke-kun?" Sakura wondered.

"A new classmate." "Well, I heard the new student is pretty handsome." Everybody is still busy gossiping with his or her seatmates.

"Will you all just SHUT UP!" Iruka-sensei shouted. Then everyone suddenly remained quiet. Sir Iruka was thinking whom will he assign to be in charge in arranging the seats.

If I will choose Ino… He imagined Ino sitting beside Sasuke staring at him and subsiding his lessons. Same goes with Sakura. How about.. that's right. I'll put her in charge. 

"Listen up. Hinata.."

"Yes, sensei?"

"You'll be in charge in arranging the seat plan." he commanded Hinata.

"But sir.."

"No buts. Just arrange the seat plan." Iruka-sensei said. "And be sure your classmates will be equally distributed." He added.

"Uhm.. Sensei, I was wondering.." Hinata asked shyly.

"Yes? Any questions?"

"Well, what is his name?"

"Let see.. Hmm.. Hajime Yukinari."

Back at Hokage's office…

"Finally, I found it." Yukinari cheered up.

Knock.. knock..

"Please come in.," a voice from inside said. Yukinari opened the door and greeted Tsunade-sama, the 5th Hokage, and Shizune, her apprentice.

"Ohayo, Hokage-sama and Shizune-san. Gomen I was late." Yukinari said.

"It's alright. It's your first day anyway. No need for apologies, I was just like you when I was young." Hokage-sama frankly said. Yukinari and Shizune sweat dropped.

"Shizune" Hokage-sama called.

"Yes, sensei…"

"I'll bring her to her class. She might get lost again. So you'll be in charge here for awhile."

"Hai"

"Ja ne, Shizune." Hokage-sama said closing the door.

"So you asked. By the way where is he?" Iruka-sensei asked. "He should be here minutes ago." He added.

Knock.. knock..

Iruka-sensei walked towards the door and opened it. "Tsunade-sama!"

As the first pappy and introduction, it's quite pretty short huh? Well, what can I say, my mind isn't functioning well. Hehe.. Just kidding. Anyways, what can you say about my story. Please send me some reviews. Thanks. And oh, the second pappy will be posted soon. Thanks again! **chuckles**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pappy 2 – He is She!**

Sir Iruka was surprised to see Tsunade-sama going to his noisy class.

"I'm here to check on your class and drop her off here." Tsunade-sama said pointing at Yukinari.

"Who is she, Hokage-sama? And where is he, the new student you're talking about?"

"She is Hajime Yukinari and he is a she, the new student in the academy." Tsunade-sama said disappointedly to Sir Iruka. "I thought Hajime is a boy," he said sweat dropping. "Well anyway, please come in." Iruka-sensei said addressing Yukinari. "Hai" she simply replied. "Class, this is the new student I was talking about. Apparently I mistakenly thought she is a boy. Gomen, Hajime." Iruka-sensei said. Well, she just nodded. "Please introduce yourself."

"Ohayo, minna. Gomen I was late. Watashi no namae wa Hajime Yukinari. Please call me Yuki-chan. I am 15 years old. I came from the Snow Country. How do you do?" she bowed down letting her beautiful soft long black with shades of blonde colored hair brushed down until it nearly touched the floor.

"My dream boy.. is a girl. This cannot be!" Sakura and Ino shouted to themselves.

Lee suddenly stood up and greeted her. "Behalf of the class, I welcome you to the Hidden Village of Leaf of the Fire Country, and to this academy."

"Arigato.."

"Nice introduction, Lee." Sir Iruka praised Lee. "Hinata-chan, have you finished the seat plan?" Iruka-sensei turned his head to Hinata. Hinata handed over to Iruka-sensei a paper with the seat plan. "Alright. I'll right down the names of the students seating together."

Iruka-sensei started to write on the board and one by one the students stood up.

here's the arrangement 

Neji – Natsumi

Shino – Kiba

Naruto – Yukinari

Angela – Sasuke

Kankuro – Ino

Hinata – Lee

Gaara – Temari

Sakura – Shikamaru

Choji – Tenten

**BLACKBOARD**

cute diagram.. bwahaha..

"WHAT! She is seating beside me?" Naruto exclaimed.

"What's the problem Naruto-kun? Don't you like your new classmate?" Iruka-sensei asked. "It's not I don't like her. Why can't it be Sakura-chan seat beside me?" Naruto said. "In your dreams, Naruto-kun!" Sakura shouted.

"Mou… Naruto's very troublesome!" Shikamaru complained.

"I'm hungry." Chouji reacted.

After the arrangement, Iruka-sensei said goodbye. **Poof!** He just disappeared. Across the isle, Kiba called Yukinari.

"Hey, Hajime.."

"Hmm..?" Yukinari reacted as she turns around to look for the one who called her.

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba and this is Akamaru, my best friend." Kiba introduced.

"Oh, hi.." Yukinari said smiling gently at them.

"Haji―"

"Yuki-chan will be fine.."

"Hai. Yuki-chan, we'll be friends, right?" Kiba asked.

"Hai.." Yuki shook her head and gently smiled at him again.

Naruto opened the window and the gentle breeze entered. "…so gentle," Yuki whispered to herself. Naruto took a glance back at Yuki. He had his jaw slightly opened staring at her beautiful long hair brushed with the wind. Lee noticed Naruto was blushing and was staring at her.

"Naruto-aho, why are you staring at Yuki-chan?" Lee asked whispering at Naruto.

"Na―nani! I'm not staring at her!" Naruto reacted.

"Bwahahahaha.. Just look at your face, Naruto. You are as red as an apple. Bwahaha.." Lee laughed his heart out. He laughed as loud as he can.

Naruto glared at him violently. "Why you..! Just shut the freakin' bummin' hell up!" he shouted pointing at Lee.

Sasuke's POV

_It feels like I have seen her before._

"Sasuke?" someone with an odd voice called out. I didn't pay much attention to the person who called me.

Is she― 

"Sasuke!" someone broke out. Silence and my deep thoughts ended when she called out my name. "Are you alright? You look so…" she didn't finished her sentence and looked at the same I was looking at. Before she turned her head around to look at the place, I called her name. "Sakura, what was it your asking?" I intently asked trying to avoid her looking the same way. "Uh. I was wondering if you're alright? I noticed that there's something bothering you." She said worried. "Don't worry, I'm just fine." I simply replied.

After awhile, Sakura glanced back where I was staring a while ago. She started to let her eyes scan the place and saw Yuki. 'Why was he staring at Yuki? Does he like her?' she thought.

Back to Sasuke. 'Dammit! That was close I thought Sakura will find out.' I said to myself. 'Anyways, I should ask Angela some advice then I will talk to her.' I added.

"Angela-chan." I called out.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun." she replied with a gentle smile on her face.

"I was.. Uhm, Iwas wondering if you could give me an advice." I said nervously with sweat drops on my face. "About what?" she asked. "Well, it's about this girl… you see, she.." I didn't finish my sentence, because I saw Angela suddenly frowned and sighed. And I just remembered that she likes me a lot. She told me that I was her first love, but I don't feel the same way for her, yet I'm asking her about another girl that made her disappointed. For a while none of us two spoke any word, then she started our conversation again. "Ano… Sasuke-kun, what was it about this girl?" she asked looking down. "Angela-chan, gomen." I said. "No need for a sorry. So tell me, who is she? Why sudden ask of advice?" she cheerfully asked not letting me see her eyes filled with tears. "Well, you see. There's this girl I met when we were academy students. In fact, we were very young when I met her and I felt… what I mean is I fell in love with her at first sight. And now I just remembered her again. Maybe… just maybe, if I meet her again, well, I don't know what to say. So…" I narrated. "Wait a minute. Are you telling me that you fell in love before?" she asked. "Well, yeah. Sort of." I embarrassedly replied. "So that's why you're avoiding and ignoring other girls…" she was very heard when she knew about it. "OK! I'll help you. First, tell me what is her characteristics, so I could have any idea on what your move will be." She said. "Well" I started. "I could only remember that she always wear a smile and very gentle with everything. She is very polite and helpful." I said frantically. "Do I know her by any chance?" she asked me as her as eyes rolled around the room. I paused for a while thinking whether I'm going to tell her or not.

"Yes" I answered with a flat tone.

"She's— our" I looked around and saw her staring at me.

---End of POV---


	3. author's notes

Author's Notes:

* * *

Hi, guys.

Sorry for late updates. There's been a lot of schoolwork this vacation. I might update by the end of the year or early January 2006. oh yeah, sorry for the 2nd chapter if it isn't well prepared or not good. i forgot to edit it. sorry again..

Anyways, I would like to thank the people who gave me reviews. Namely, eternalwings15, Meinos877, sugarycandlelight, last but not the least Natsumi Fukuwaka.

Thank you very much. Hoping for more reviews in the future. JA NE!

pHrEeyAaH-kawaii1101

* * *

if you have some questions or any suggestion about my story, you could also email me. 


End file.
